


Mirrored Words

by Keeksykeeksx



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bad Parenting, Father-Daughter Relationship, Ice Skating, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeksykeeksx/pseuds/Keeksykeeksx
Summary: Ciri claims Geralt is too harsh on her and he doesn't believe her until he hears his words echoed back at him when she insists they go ice skating.Inspired by an interaction in the Witcher 3
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, geralt and ciri - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	Mirrored Words

“No Arachas or Kikimore is going to be impressed by you showing off. Focus on your footwork before striking. Now...again.” He grumbled and Ciri’s arms fell by her side as the ashen haired girl huffed glaring up at The Witcher as he lectured her on her footwork. She was improving that was certain but as her confidence grew so did the sloppiness from the arrogance. 

“We’ve been at this for hours!” She protested, winters in the mountains were cold though she didn’t feel it much with how much she’d been dashing around.   
“And you’re still getting it wrong.” Geralt shrugged though his expression softened slightly as her face fell. She told him often he was being too pushy, right now she didn’t need to, it was clear on her face. 

“A short break then. Then we’re going to run the walls.” Geralt resigned with a sigh.   
Ciri scowled. “No I have a better idea. The lakes frozen over! Lets’ go ice skating!”   
The Witcher shut down that proposal instantly, it wasn’t first time she’d tried to convince him and it wouldn’t be the last either. He’d never been ice skating before nor did he really want to; however somehow he ended up agreeing for the next morning. 

The Witcher’s balance was good on normal ground but on the ice he moved like an awkward deer. He swore under his breath as he struggled to keep his balance from strong breeze carrying across the frozen lake. 

He may not be having a good time but the squeals of glee indicated someone was. Ciri skated rings around him then drew closer, a serious expression forming on her face as she looked him up and down. She skidded to a halt and placed her hands on her hips as he awkwardly tried to glide across the ice. 

“No, not like that! Footwork! One, then the other!" She exclaimed shaking her head dramatically before skating off just in front of him turning perfectly to glide backwards. Geralt raised an eyebrow at her scoldings but determined he continued. 

"Crossover! No! Wrong!" Ciri scolded demonstrating herself and Geralt knew he absolutely couldn’t copy. 

"Brake with the heel of your skate, not the toes!" She continued and Geralt’s grumblings slowed - the familiarity of how her lectures sounded. Exactly like how he spoke to her. He could hear it now, it was harsh and he didn’t like it. She wasn’t really a Witcher in training but he’d been talking to her exactly like he had been. That made him uncomfortable. 

He let Ciri decide when she had enough of skating and they sat for a while on the bank; Ciri out of breath and face pink both from the cold and activity.   
“This was fun!” She grinned looking over at him and Geralt managed a short nod. 

“You sure taught me a few things.” Geralt grumbled which made Ciri laugh.   
“Yeah! You’re really bad at skating!” She exclaimed nudging him before resting herself against him.   
“I thought so many times you were going to land on your backside and break the ice!” 

He let a chuckle settle in his throat as they just rested there, he was fortunate he hadn’t. But it wasn’t just the skating she’d taught him - it was an insight in how he wanted her to see him and his own words mirrored back to him gave him an idea that it wasn’t what he wanted. He would do better. He promised himself.


End file.
